A New Adventure
by thethirdtroll
Summary: COMPLETE! Zelda is given a very difficult demand. She must choose a man to marry before her birthday or her father will choose for her. Who will she choose and will she choose in time? Sequel Announcement inside!
1. suitor trouble

A New Adventure Diclaimer: I own the game Ocarina of Time not the characters. Chapter 1: Suitor Trouble It has been seven years since the Zelda had turned time back after the defeat of Ganandorf. Link had become a regular guest to the castle and had been appointed as Zelda's protector. They often traveled the kingdom together and had become very close friends.  
  
Now it was a few months untill Princess Zelda's birthday and she was to find a suitor by that time. There was to be a ball on her birthday where she would announce who she had chosen to marry. If she did not choose her father would chose for her.  
  
But for now none of that mattered. They were laying on the grass at Lake Hylia after just finishing a long swim. Link was playing his Ocarina for her and stopped when she began to speak.  
  
"Link, what am I going to do about this whole suitor buissness. I don't want to marry any of them. When I do get married my father says I won't have need of a protector anymore so you won't be able to spend time showing me the secrets of Hyrule." She broke off realising for the first time how much she liked riding around Hyrule with Link.  
  
"We can always find a way to be together and speaking of suitors aren't you supposed to meet one today."Link smilied at her.  
  
"Oh... I forgot I'm going to be late."  
  
"Not if I can help it." Link grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her toward Epona. He lifted her up and sat behind her. "Hold on. Let's go girl. Fast as you can." Epona set off at a run and quickly jumped the gate. They made it to the castle just in time the suitor was waiting outside and seemed shocked to see the Princess ridding on a horse like a guy and with Link pressed tightly against her.  
  
"What is this? Is this the way royalty acts in this kingdom? And this boy what is he doing with the princess my future bride?" The suitor stated in an irritated voice.  
  
Link was helping Zelda off Epona's back and then turned to the man. Zelda turned to the man. "He is not a boy he is my protector. His name is Link, Hero of Time and my friend. As for me being your future bride guess again you have to earn my love first. You are not on a good start insulting Link like that. He has probably seen more battle than you and he is only seventeen."  
  
The man looked link up and down taking in all the wepons on the youth. "You are the hailed Hero of Time? You are still just a boy and you should learn how to treat a lady better than having her ride in an unconfortable position and holding her close to you. Now leave us we shall not need you. You probably don't even know how to use that sword of yours." He turned to Zelda. "Princess would you like to go for a walk?" His voice was much sweeter towards her.  
  
"What did I just tell you about insulting my friend? I will walk with you but first I must change as I have been swimming all day. Stay here I shall be back." she left the two men to get to know each other. "And for your information he is a very skilled swordsman." she called over her shoulder.  
  
"So you are the legendary Hero of Time?" the suitor stated mockingly.  
  
"Yes I am and do you have a name?"Link replied cooly.  
  
"My name is Lord Macnar. Soon enough though I shall be your king when the Princess and I wed."  
  
"You seem quite confident in yourself. Do you really think she will marry you? I have known her since I was ten and you don't seem to fit the kind of man she would marry."  
  
"Don't worry she will marry me and you will be the first thing to go. You aren't her protector you are just a boy who take's advantage of his title to get close to the princess. You won't be necissary after we marry because I won't let her wander around with you."  
  
"Um... I'll go see what is taking so long. She will be down in a minute Lord macnar." Link hurried to Zelda's room where she was just coming out. He slammed into her. "sorry."he muttered as he helped her up.  
  
"What's your rush?" she asked smiling at the breathless Link.  
  
"Wanted to talk to you before you go with this guy."he said now finding it quite stupid.  
  
"come here then."she pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them. "Now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't trust this guy. I wanted to ask if you mind if I followed you on this walk he wants you to go on. i wont eavesdrop but it will make me more confortable than just leaving you alone with this creep. He really has something against me. He keeps saying that you will marry him and that when you are married he won't let you wander around Hyrule. He's acting like you are some sort of prize." Link said all this while catching his breath.  
  
"Follow me if you'd like but don't be seen. Daddy will not care but this Macnar guy would be furious. Thank you for your concern. i better get down there." she left with Link trailing.  
  
Zelda and Macnar walked around and entered Hyrule field to escape the townspeople. As they walked they talked about different things. Anytime Zelda would turn the subject to the tribes or herself or even Link's adventures Macnar would return to talking about himself.  
  
After a while Zelda stopped talking just taking in the scenery. "It's beautiful isnt it?" she finally stated.  
  
"Does anyone live around here?" Macnar asked.  
  
"Nope the Gerudo are the closest people and they live at least ten minutes away."  
  
"Good now you will marry me are we understood?"he grabbed her forcefully by the arm.  
  
"No I am supposed to consider you. I have decided not to marry you." Zelda said firmly. "Now get your hand off me."  
  
"Would you marry me if you were pregnant with my child cause you will be." he forced Zelda to the ground and began taking her dress off.  
  
"Let go of me."she yelled.  
  
"You said yourself that no one is around here. Screaming will do you no good."  
  
"Link!!"  
  
"Calling for that child at the castle that is way to far to hear. Sad really."  
  
He reached down to touch Zelda's breast and suddenly found himself pinned to the ground by an arrow in his shirt. He quickly reached to smack Zelda who had lied to him about there being no one around. He found that that was a mistake when an arrow went through his hand pinning it to the ground.  
  
"And you told me I don't know how to treat a lady. When she tells you to let go you will do so. You will not touch her. I will make sure of that." Link said standing over the man.  
  
"Thank you. You were right about him. Take me home Link." Zelda said in a small voice.  
  
"Just a second. We have to call the Gerudo's to watch him so he won't get away." he wistled. A young woman apeared about a minute later. "Cill can keep watch on him until we can take him to a prison."  
  
"Go to my tribe. Tell them I am watching a captive we will hold him in our jail till you can collect him. He does not deserve to be free for long. Princess I saw what was happening as did one of the other members. We will vouch for what you tell your father. We are not allowed to leave our lookout posts so we were unable to help. Luckily Link is a member and can call on us for help." the woman said.  
  
Link lifted Zelda onto Epona's back and headed toward Gerudo Fortress. They informed the tribe of the captive and headed for the Castle. They were just in sight of the castle when Zelda spoke. "Link, do you think the other suitors will be like that?"she seemed nervous.  
  
"No. that guy was just a jerk. If you want I could tail all your walks and stay close by at all times. You know I would never let anyone hurt you." he answered her as they reached the Drawbridge.  
  
They were silent until they reached the castle where Link asked Zelda if she would perfer to tell her father or have him do it. "You. I don't want to think about it." she replied. They dismounted just as King Harkinian came out looking at Link with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Your highness. Lord Macnar is curently being kept in the Gerudo prison for trying to harm your daughter."Link stated simply.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened? Zelda are you alright?" he asked stunned.  
  
Link stopped her from answering. "Your highness let me explain. I felt uneasy about this suitor so I requested permission to follow without his knowledge so that I could do my duty. I followed not listening to their conversation but just keeping them in sight. He grabbed her and I heard her yell for him to let go. I moved closer and was soon within hearing distance. He told her that she would marry him if he had to make her pregnant with his child to do it then he would. He threw her to the ground and was about to rape her when I took action. He now has a hole in his shirt and his hand and the Gerudos who were nearby took him to the fortress to hold him until you send guards to get him." he spared a glance at Zelda. "Luckily I was there or your daughter wouldn't be alright."  
  
Zelda shuddered at that thought. Her father looked stunned and angry. He looked at his daughter. "Is what he said true? Did Lord Macnar try to rape you?" he still did not want it to be true.  
  
Zelda could only nod then ran to her room sobbing.  
  
Both men watched her leave. "Sir, I think it would be best for her to not have to deal with this suitor buissness for a few days. Do you mind if I go talk to her? She is very shaken." Link asked the other man.  
  
"Yes I should hold off on the other suitors for a few days. Go see if she will talk to you." the King waved towards the stairs. Link started up them but was stopped by the King's voice. "Thank you. You are welcome to spend the night here if you'd like."  
  
Link trned around at that. "If she asks me to I will. I won't stay if she doesn't want me to." A/N Please Review. 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Chapter 3 Confessions A/N please Review. Sorry for all the typos but I was in a rush and couldn't run spell check. I'll fix it later. ***************************************************************** Zelda's room  
  
Zelda lay on the bed crying. She was afraid. What if Link hadn't been there? What if her father didn't believe her?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She muttered a `come in' and turned as the door opened.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Link asked her as he walked in.  
  
Zelda looked up at him but didn't speak. "That bad huh?" She was still silent.  
  
He went and sat on the bed next to her. "Everything will be okay you know that right? I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Link was startled at her sudden question. "Why what?"  
  
"Why do you always protect me? Even before you were my official protector. Why have you always protected me?"  
  
Link shifted unconfortably on the bed. "Because from the moment I met you I was in love with you. I always was and I have lost too many loved ones in my life to risk losing more." Link was avoiding Zelda's eyes now.  
  
"You--love me?"she asked shocked. He nodded. "Wow. I knew I was something special but I never thought you could love me. Link look at me."she pushed his head up. "I love you too."  
  
Link's eyes brightened. "Now that that is settled you need to get some sleep. Your father said I could stay here tonight. See you in the morning my love." he turned to leave but her voice stopped him.  
  
"You said you lost too many loved ones. Who were you talking about?" she asked.  
  
He came back and sat beside her again. "My mom. I don't remember her in fact all I have to remind me of her is this necklace." he pulled out a silver chain from his tunic that she never noticed. Hanging on the chain was a golden triforce."Saria gave it to me saying that the Great Deku Tree had kept it to give to me when I was older. He gave it to her before he died to give to me after my quest was through. She gave it to me when I visited the forest temple." he sighed.  
  
"How did your mother die?"  
  
"She was injured in a battled and ran with me to the forest. She had been badly injured and died leaving the Great Deku Tree to raise me. I'm not actually Korki so I grew up."he answered as she took his hand.  
  
"Stay with me till I fall asleep. Please." she asked Link as if afraid to lose him.  
  
"I won't leave you alone." he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep and he soon dozed off in a chair next to her bed.  
  
The King came to show Link to his room and found both Link and Zelda asleep. He decided to leave Link there for the night.  
  
*********************************************************************** The next morning Link woke before Zelda and headed down to the kitchens to grab something to eat before going home to get a change of clothes. King Harkinian caught sight of him and waved him over to eat with him.  
  
Uh oh am I in trouble for something? Link thought as he headed over toward the King.  
  
"Link, how did you sleep?" the King asked smiling.  
  
"Am I in trouble for sleeping in your daughter's room? I promise you nothing happened she just wanted me to stay there till she fell asleep by which time I was too tied to move." Link said trying to avoid getting into trouble.  
  
"I know I saw you asleep in the chair. Actually I was going to see what your plans are today." the King smiled at the young man.  
  
"Go home change clothes and come back here to stay with your daughter. I promised her I wouldn't leave her unprotected until after the wedding so that there would be no repeats of yesterday."  
  
"I was going to ask you to take my daughter around Hyrule. That might cheer her up a little. You seem to be the only one able to do that." The King offered him a plate of food.  
  
Link took it gratefully having skipped dinner. "I will do that then Your Highness. Oh and that guy yesterday was after your throne told me that as soon as Zelda married him he would get rid of me and wouldn't let Zelda out of the Palace. No offense Your Majesty but where did you find that piece of filth? Treating your daughter like some animal and not letting her loose." Link said after devouring half his breakfast.  
  
"Not sure where he came from exactly said it was a northern country. Oh well. I'm not offended you asked. You would make a great advisor. You tell me the truth rather you think I will like it or not and you have my daughters safty and happiness as your first priority. I like you Link. After my daughter is married and won't need a protector you can be my advisor."  
  
"Thank you sir." Link said as he caught sight of Zelda coming in.  
  
"Good morning Link." she said as she sat beside her father.  
  
"Morning. I shall be going now. Be back in an hour or two." Link said standing.  
  
"Where are you going? I don't want to be alone and unprotected." Zelda looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"You are safe here Princess. I am just running home real quick to get some clean clothes and more arrows. Plus I have to feed Epona. There are at least a hundred guards around here you will be safe."  
  
"I'll come with you the guards here aren't really that good at keeping people out. I mean you snuck past them when you were ten. Please, I don't want to be alone." she stared at him silently pleading.  
  
"It's up to you your highness. Would you like me to take your daughter with me?" Link asked the king who was shocked at how scared Zelda was.  
  
"Yes. She trusts you and feels safe with you. If she wants to go with you then she will." the King answered Link watching his daughter finish her breakfast and run back upstairs. "In fact why don't you let her stay with you a few days. There is no safer place than the Korki village. Go tell her to pack for a few days. When she comes back she will feel alot safer because I am having that idiot executed for his crimes. He will be here tommorow so I don't want her here."  
  
"As you wish sir. I'll go tell her now." Link hurried upstairs to tell Zelda. 


	3. the forest

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (Once again sorry for the Typos) Chapter 3: The Forest They left for the Korki Villiage soon after. Zelda had packed more casual clothes for the time she would spend there. They reached the village and Mido looked shocked to see Link with a girl his own age.  
  
"This is Zel. My friend. She just needs a place to stay for a few days. Don't even start Mido." Link stated as he directed her toward his house. He helped her lug her bag up the ladder and pulled the curtain aside.  
  
Once they were inside Zelda turned to him. "Why did you tell them my name is Zel?"  
  
"The Korki cannot leave the forest or they die. They have always wanted to meet the Princess but are unable to. They have no idea what you look like just what your name is. Now you are not royalty you are just like everyone else. It has got to be refreshing." Link stated simply.  
  
"So they have no idea who I am. I'm just a regualar person to them?" her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yep now you can go socialize while I get cleaned up and feed Epona."she headed to the door and he called at her back. "Oh and if mido says anything to you ignore him Saria is in charge not him. He just has never liked me. I think its because Saria always has."He watched as she left then grabbed some clothes and headed out to the waterfall behind his house.  
  
Zelda meanwhile was being peppered with questions about where she met Link and what its like outside the forest. She caught sight of the boy who Link had called Mido sulking in the backround.  
  
She approached him and sat beside him. "Must be hard to not ever be able to grow up."she told the sulking boy.  
  
"Yeah sometimes. I see Link grow up and he's able to use a bow and arrow and meet girls and such. I will always be a child and will never have a chance to see things like the castle." Mido sighed. "What's it like growing up?"he asked finally.  
  
"Not as fun as you would think. I have a few more months till my father forces me to get married. When I was a kid it was great I could play all day and had no responsibilities. I met Link and we became friends and could always spend time together now i have to get married and my father won't let Link stay around after I get married. The castle isn't that great either. This forest you live in is beautiful. I'm happy Link brought me here." Zelda told mido thinking about all the great times she and Link had had.  
  
"It's not that bad being grown up. At least we can still escape reality a few more months. Speaking of you want to go see Malon. You haven't seen her for a while. We can have a horse race if you want. Or we can go to Zora's Domain and swim for a bit. As long as Ruto doesn't see me."Zelda jumped not having noticed Link's approach.  
  
"Yeah then maybe we can have a nice party here. These kids look like they could use some cheering up."  
  
"They were depressed cause i haven't been here in a week. Oops. They like me to tell them stories of outside the forest. We can probably tell some new ones today." Link smilied at her.  
  
"You know there are some things I can't do. Like go into the Lost Woods alone. Only over that bridge much like you guys can't go outside. I vote Zora's Domain."Zelda smilied at the thought of swimming."I'll make sure Ruto doesn't hurt you too much."  
  
"Come on Zel. Let's go. Mido good luck calming everyone down." Link and Zelda left the forest. Epona was eating some vegtibles as they left toward Zora's Domain.  
  
********************************************************************** Their last day in the forest Zelda decided to reveal her real identity. "Good morning Zel." one of the know-it-all brothers called to her. "Good morning to you too.I have decided to come clean with everyone my name is not Zel. Its Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."  
  
Mido had just joined the know-it-all brother and heard this. "you're...you're? But Link said..."he stuttered.  
  
Link came out of his house and caught Mido's glare. "What are you mad about now Mido?" he asked simply.  
  
"You lied to us. You told us her name was Zel and she was your friend. Why didn't you tell us she was the Princess?" Mido began to chastise link.  
  
"I didn't lie her name is Zel I just left off the second sylible, and I wasn't lying about her being my friend. She is my friend. I left off the part about her being the Princess because she needed a break from all that stuff so she came as my friend." Link defended quickly making his way to Zelda.  
  
"Link is my friend. He is also my personal protector but only for a few more months cause my father is making me get married." she sighed. "I have to go back tonight and start seeing suitors again. I really do love being here. If you all could leave the forest I would invite you to my Birthday ball but sadly you can't leave. I will visit some other time." She sighed as Link signaled it was time to leave. "Goodbye everyone. It was really nice staying here."  
  
As they rode back Zelda thought about the many good times they had had and that would end now in just a little over a month and a half. Link could feel that she was a bit depressed.  
  
"Cheer up. i could always sneak you out of the castle to go swiming or to just go for a walk when you are married. I won't let anyone keep us from being friends." he promised. 


	4. Zelda's Birthday Ball

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 Chapter 4: Zelda's Birthday Ball The next month and a half passed in a blur. Soon it was only two days till the ball. Link was eating lunch with Zelda when the King approached him. "Link what will you be wearing to the ball? All I ever see you in is those three diferent colored tunics." he looked quite exited about the ball.  
  
"That would probably be because I only own two goron tunics, two Zora tunics, and like ten Korki tunics. Plus three different types of boots, three sheilds one of which I can't use anymore, and my wepons. That is about it. that is all I really need. Well up till now."Link told the king a bit embarassed at being able to name everything he owned.  
  
"Well then we must have the tailor measure you so you can have a new outfit. See the tailor after you finish eating."  
  
The tailor was a kind looking older man and very energetic. "Ah the Hero of Time. We must have an extra special outfit for you. Lets see will you be carring your wepons to the ball?"  
  
"Yes for safty perposes. Not much though. I need to clean my sheild and sword though. I will wear my Korki Boots as they are confortable and in good shape. If your curious the sheild is red outlining with a mirror in the center. Its my best looking sheild." Link replied standing patiently while the man measured him.  
  
"I have just the thing." the tailor went straight to work. ************************************************************************** The next day no one was allowed to see the Princess until the ball. Even Link was banned from seeing her. The closest he was allowed to come while she was making her decision was about five feet from the door. He didn't leave that spot for most of the day. When the time came to get ready for the Ball he casually walked by her door toward his own room. No one noticed the letter he slipped under her door.  
  
Zelda was getting ready for the ball debating which of the self-centered suitors would be least painful to marry. Then she saw the letter come under her door. She smilied knowing it had to be from Link as he was the only one likely to be allowed on the same floor. The advantage he had as her protector.  
  
she unfoldeed the paper and read:  
  
Zelda, First off, Happy Birthday. I can't give you your present as I am not allowed within five feet of your door. Heh heh. I probably will be lucky to give you this. Anyway I would like to have the first dance with you if you'll let me. I also wanted to tell you before all the major pressure is on, I will always be there for you no matter what happens. one last thing though as the next time I see you I will be talking to an engaged woman I want you to know that everything I do for you is out of love. Therefore I will never stop doing things to protect you. I love you very much and if you want you can consider me a suitor. If you don't I won't mind I will still consider myself your friend. Well I have to go get ready. Tommorow I will give you your birthday gift so until tonight. Love, Link  
  
Zelda finished getting ready with a smile on her face. The letter cheered her up and someone actually remembered it was her birthday.She sighed. Time for the ball that will change my life.  
  
Everyone was in the ballroom waiting for the princess to show up. the doors began to open and everyone craned their necks to see her. She came out in a beautiful gown that would be easy to dance in but appropriate for the guest of honor. What made her look even more beautiful was the genuine smile on her face.  
  
She walked to the head table and sat next to her father. Her father leaned over and asked her if she had been able to decide on her suitor. She nodded and the banquet began. After they ate Zelda watched as her father stood up to get everyone's attentin. "My daughter has informed me she has chosen who she will marry. I have no idea who it is so I ask that all the men please stand and she shall share the first dance with her husband to be."  
  
Zelda walked down the line of men to `pick' her suitor. She did not even look at the men she had spent time with in the last couple of months and headed straight to the end of the line. There she stood in front of a young man wearing a dark red longsleeved shirt and some black trosers over his neatly polished korki boots. His blond hair was combed unlike it usually was and his mirror shield gleamed over his newly sharpened Master Sword.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Zelda asked Link smiling. He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Zelda caught sight of her fathers open mouth and smiled at him. The music began and they danced. Link finally broke the silence.  
  
"This isn't a dream is it? You really do mean it and are not just giving me the first dance because I asked for the first dance right?" Link asked quietly as they danced.  
  
"It's real. I love you Link I was just afraid to say it."Zelda replied in his ear moving closer.  
  
The song ended and they made their way to her father who still had his mouth open. "You know Your Highness that if you keep your jaw like that it is likely to fall off." Link joked.  
  
King Harkinian closed his mouth then finally managed to get out "but you... not even a... how...why."he stopped realising he wasn't exactly making sense.  
  
"Daddy, I love him and I want to marry him. Not any of these other men here."  
  
This seemed to bring back the King's vocalcoards. "But he isn't even a suitor. Do you even know if he loves you back? How did this happen? Why him?"  
  
Link cut in. "Your Highness you even said yourself once that I only had your daughters best intrests at heart. This is true. I love your daughter. I haven't taken anything but food for survival for protecting your daughter all these years because if anything happened to her I would not be able to live with myself. if I were protecting her just for the money I would have left her alone with that piece of filth that tried to rape her. I didn't though and then not only did I care enough to follow and save her I cared enough to sit in her room all night to confort her. By the way I am a suitor as I asked her this afternoon. I have been the only one to wish her a happy birthday and tell her it doesn't matter to me who she weds as long as they treat her right and either way I would still be her friend. I have known her since I was ten. When I was saving the kingdom from Gannondorf it was for her. I fought Gannondorf because he captured her. Are you getting the point here? I love your daughter. I have for a while."  
  
"Daddy if you think about it it makes perfect sense. Who better for the Princess of Hyrule than the Hero of Time? Who would make a better King the honest hardworking Hero of Time or someone else?" Zelda finished explaining to her father. Some of the other men had been eavesdropping.  
  
"This boy is the Hero of time? And here I thought the Hero of Time was tough." one man said.  
  
This caught Zelda's attention so she wirled around to face the man. "Are you mocking my future husband?"  
  
"Are you marring him because you believe those foolish stories about the Hero who could travel through time and holds part of the Triforce?"the man shook his head. "Those are just fairy tales."  
  
"For your information I hold part of the Triforce and he holds the other two parts. He also holds the power of the sages. And yes I believe the stories I was there in a glass prison but there all the same. You want proof. Link hold out your right hand."Zelda defended him.  
  
Link did as he was told and when she held her own hand out next to his he saw once again the glow of the courage portion and was shocked to also see the power portion. On her hand the glow of the wisdom part shined brightly.  
  
King Harkinian watched in amazement. "I knew you held one portion each but all three? How--?"  
  
"When Link defeated Gannondorf and we locked him in the spritual relm the other portion of the triforce went to link. As he was the one with the master sword. Mine stayed with me therefore if we were to be married and become one the Triforce would become one again. hyrule would then be a prosperous nation as Link would be the one to touch it we already know he has a pure heart as he is the Hero of Time and has already passed all the tests." Zelda stated answering her father's unfinished question.  
  
"I had decided to let you be married already but this just enforced it. Now everyone enjoy the ball." The king finally reminded everyone that it was a ball.  
  
"Brother!!!" a voice boomed over the crowd. Link's eyes widened. Dudandria, the Goron leader. The big goron hurried over and tried to embrace Link but when Link moved he settled for a pat on the shoulder knocking Link to the ground. he quickly recovered.  
  
"why weren't we invited to the party?" the Goron said gesturing to the other five sages.  
  
"for once it wasn't my fault. Can't blame me this time." Link said.  
  
"i was in charge of the invites but you must have slipped my mind i was a bit preoccupied that I would have to chose someone to marry today. Forgive me."Zelda spoke up. "Impa!"she exclaimed as she spotted her old protector. She ran and hugged her.  
  
The King looked clueless as to who these people were.  
  
Link stepped forward."Let me make introductions for the majority who don't know you. These are the sages that guard the kingdom. Raru who i thought lived in the sacred relm well anyway he is the sage of light, Saria sage of the forest, Duandria ruler of the Gorons and sage of fire, Roto Princess of the Zora and sage of water, Impa once nursemaid and protector to the Princess and sage of shadow, and last but not least, Nabooru leader of the Gerudo sage of the spirits. the sages and gardians of the sacred relm where the Triforce will return when it is returned to its complete state." Link finished avoiding Ruto's gaze.  
  
Zelda watched in amazement as Ruto walked up to Link. She smacked him and then hugged him. He gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"The smack was for breaking you're earlier promise and the hug was as congrats on finally telling Zelda how you feel." she paused and smacked him again. He glared at her. "For whatever stupid thing you do next." This made everyone laugh.  
  
Zelda kissed him and then wispered "you have to tell me what the first one was for."  
  
"Now lets dance." the king gestured to the floor and Zelda and Link led the way. The king chose to dance with Impa and caught up on what she had been doing for the last seven years.  
  
"Basicly watching over these two. They cause alot of trouble you know." Impa told him.  
  
Meanwhile Link wispered to Zelda that he may not have a ring for her but he would give her his most prized possestion for an engagement gift. He stopped dancing and unhooked his neclace that the tailor had tried to get him to take off. He had refused as that was his most prized possesion. He put the necklace on her neck and continued dancing.  
  
Saria who was dancing with raru saw this and told raru "He must really love her. That necklace is all of he knows of his mother."  
  
Raru smiled "Yes they will bring Hyrule to prosperity with their union." 


	5. Weddings

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 A/N please review. Chapter5: Weddings *********************************************************************** The plans for Hyrule's biggest wedding of all time were started immediatly. Link and Zelda were able to spend alot more time with one another now that they were engaged. Link took Zelda back to the forest so they could tell the news to his friends.  
  
The moment they entered the forest Mido greeted them. He seemed alot more tolarable now that he had met Zelda. "Hello. You're back already? I thought you had to get married."  
  
Zelda smilied at that. " I do and I chose my suitor." she put her arm around Link's waist. "I chose Link. I had to argue with my father for a little bit but I got what I wanted." she smiled.  
  
"Hey Mido do you care if we have a small cerimony here before we do the big thing at the Temple of Time?"Link asked the shocked boy.  
  
"Not at all. We could hold the cerimony at the Forest Temple entrance if you like. Nothing will happen to the Princess if we lead her there just if she wanders in alone. It's the perfect spot. Navi stays there alot and I bet she would want to see you get married. Saria can perform the cerimony as she is the guardian of the forest." Mido supplied happily.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. Thank you so much Mido." Zelda stated thinking about the wonderful place that Link had told her so much about.  
  
That night Link couldn't sleep. Zelda was staying in Saria's old house and he decided he needed some fresh air. He went to go see the Deku Tree Sprout. As he sat there he thought about the first time he was summoned here. That day changed everything. Link decided to walk aaround a bit and somehow ended up back at his house looking at his meager possesions. There was a nock on his door frame and he turned to find Mido standing in his doorway.  
  
"I meant to say this a long time ago but pride has stopped me all this time. I'm sorry for how I have always treated you. I was jelous of you from the start. You were the one Saria favored, you were the one the Deku Tree called on for help. so many things. I couldn't match up to you on anything. then you grew up. I was even more jelous than before because you could leave the forest as much as you wanted. I am sorry for everything can you forgive me?" Mido said in a determined but sad voice.  
  
"I already had. Come here." Link started to rummage through his stuff. He pulled out the sword and sheild from when he was little. "Hold onto these for me will ya? Here are my other child size wepons. Take care of them. Someday I might teach my child the ways of the Korki and give him or her these but unti then I have no use for them." Link watched as mido strapped the wepons to his back. "Take care of the forest while I'm gone. If there is ever trouble don't hesitate to have saria call me."  
  
"I will do that. You will come back won't you?" Mido asked hopefully.  
  
"Of coarse I will. This is my home." Link smiled when Mido seemed to think about what to talk about next.  
  
"What is it like in the castle?"he finally asked tentivly.  
  
"Big and beautiful but i won't stay there all the time. Zelda has always hated it. See the royal family isn't supposed to leave the walls too often. It's a cage and its really hard to keep from feeling trapped. I always since I met her anyway have taken her to different places and we have spent nights sleeping in the field or on the beach of Lake Hylia. She loves it here though. You can do whatever you want and you aren't judged for being lazy." Link smilied at the memories of past days spent together.  
  
"Are you heading back in the morning?"  
  
"Sadly. We have to stop by the ranch first then head back and finish planning the wedding. We will leave the arrangements for this one to you. Can you have it planned in a month?"  
  
"Sure. You'd better get some sleep if you're leaving in the morning."Mido stood to leave.  
  
"Yeah and well thanks. You are a good guy Mido. You just don't always let it show."  
  
************************************************************************** The forest wedding was too Zelda's shock not elegant or extremly formal but a little casual and had a happy feel to it.  
  
Her father knew nothing of the wedding so they chose not to have rings to show this wedding and it was just so the Korki could be there anway though it was not official. Saria had agreed to perform the cerimony and the moment Link walked to his spot on the teleport pad Navi appeared to congradulate him.  
  
It was a simple wedding to prepare them for the big Royal blowout one. Link wore a brand mew Korki outfit and only his master sword and Hylian Shield to go with it.  
  
Zelda wore a confortable dress the Korki had made for her as she couldn't just shop for one and her real wedding dress was for the big wedding. To Link she looked just as beautiful without all the additional layers of expensive fabric. The only jewlry she wore was the necklace Link had given her.  
  
The cerimony was short and was followed by a party in the forest. The Korki children danced and played games in celebration. Link and Zelda joined in the fun and soon it was dark. Link checked the time and gasped. Two in the morning already. The King was going to kill him!  
  
Link tapped Zelda's shoulder. She turned from her game of tossing rocks and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Um... Zelda its late. Really late. Your father is going to be mad."Link told her as he showed her his watch. Her eyes widened and she put her full length colored vest over her dress. This way she looked like she was dressed in nice peasent clothes and not a wedding dress and hurriedly said goodbye. They mounted Epona and headed off at top speed.  
  
They arrived at the castle a little over half an hour later and slipped through the doors. Link got Zelda to her room without being seen and headed to his own. He collapsed onto the bed relieved to not have been caught.  
  
"Where have you been?" a voice asked from the corner. Link jumped up in shock and looked at the figure in the shadows. The figure lit a torch and Link gasped at the sight of King Harkinain. "I will ask you again where have you been all day? Both you and my daughter have been gone the whole day. Is this how you will take care of her when she is your wife?"the king's voice seemed a bit angry.  
  
"Sir I won't lie to you. We were in the forest and we lost track of time. No harm came to your daughter we were with my friends. They wouldn't touch her especially not with me near by." Link quickly explained. He seemed to be questioned by the King alot. "i love your daughter and would never let anything happen to her."  
  
"You say you won't lie to me yet you just did. You say you were in the forest but i sent someone there to fetch you and they could not find you. So where were you really? Don't try and lie to me because I had people looking everywhere for you."  
  
"i wasn't lying. We were in the woods. Your messenger didn't find us because we were at the forest temple which is deep in the Lost Woods and only Korki can find it or a person led by the Korki. Hence we were there. To be exact all the Korki were there." Link explained keeping himself out of trouble. "Why were you looking for us?"  
  
"The wedding date has been moved. The wedding is in two days. I didn't want you staying anywhere and missing your own wedding. I will go inform my daughter and let you get some sleep. You ever make me think my daughter is in trouble again and I will have you thrown in the dungeons for the rest of your life." the King left after Link replied with a quick `yes sir'.  
  
The day of the wedding was hectic. Link only got to see Zelda at breakfast then she was wisked away to get ready. The wedding was to start at four and Link was feeling a bit uneasy with all the attention he was getting. The royal tailor was making sure Link was dressed in the finest clothes. He was given a midnight blue longsleeve satin shirt and a pair of matching trosers. He was forced to use a new pair of boots that were black and were shined so well Link thought he could see his reflection in them. After the servents combed his hair to make it look perfect Link began to feel like he was a child's toy being led everywhere and being dressed in different combinations. Somewhere in the day, though Link was unsure of when, he was given a white vest to go over the shirt.  
  
The King came in to inspect his future Son in law. "Did you want to wear the master sword? It will be worn at your side instead of your back but you can wear it if you want."  
  
Link just blinked at him. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere without it. It has been a part of me since I was ten. I will wear it to show that that is one part of who your daughter has chosen to marry."Link finally responded.  
  
"You know Link no matter how hard I've been on you these past couple of weeks I am glad that my daughter chose to marry you. I know you will take care of her you always have. I'm not afraid of you making her unhappy or treating her like a piece of property I never was. I'm hard on you because I want to make sure you love her as you claim. Now I have seen that you do love her and understand her. Congradulations on finally getting what you deserve."The King stood up. "you have about an hour to get your sword in a new sheath and do anything else you need to do. See you at the cerimony." Link watched him leave.  
  
Only an hour! Wow that much time went by and I only have maybe two hours left before i am married for the rest of my life. Not that I'm unhappy about that but wow time flew fast today.  
  
Zelda was having just as busy a day if not worse. She was woken up early and shoved into a bath. Her servent washed her hair three times before she was satisfied and was doing her hair when another servent came in to take her to breakfast.  
  
Zelda sat in her robe as she quickly ate breakfast and then was forced to have her hair done again as the first time they were interrupted. When her hair was done she was given a complete makeover which she came out of looking more beautiful than ever but she didn't get to look long before they were putting her jewlry on. Hannah her personal servent and friend, reached to take the necklace off but Zelda stopped her.  
  
"I would like to wear this one Hannah. It's special to me and to Link." she told the young woman she had grown up with.  
  
"As you wish your Highness. You seem nervous. tell me about Link . I have only met him once." Hannah asked a bit embarrased that she had only talked to Link once in seven years of him being around the castle. "And what is so special about this necklace You haven't taken it off since your birthday."  
  
"Link was raised as a korki child not knowing anything about the outside world. He was taught that as a korki he could not leave the forest or he would die so he never even attempted to leave the forest. Then when he was ten the guardian of the forest, the great Deku tree, was cursed by Gannondorf. The tree ended up dying even though Link tried to save him. Just before he died he told Link to go out and find me so he could find the other spiritual stones. During his quest he had to return to the forest and when the Great Deku Tree sprout apperared the sprout told him about his past."  
  
"what do you mean his past?"  
  
"He found out that he wasn't Korki but was in fact Hylian. His mother had been wounded during a battle in Hyrule feild during the war and ran to the forest for safty. His mother died leaving Link in the tree's care. When Link returned to the forest after he had saved Hyrule Saria the Sage of the forest gave him this necklace. She told him the great Deku Tree gave it to her to give to him someday when he knew his past. It was his mother's necklace. He gave it to me after I chose to marry him."  
  
"That would explain why you refuse to take it off. Time to get your dress on. only an hour left till you have to get married." Hannah stated as she glanced at the clock.  
  
Zelda felt quite relaxed to be getting married. I'm marring my best friend why should I be scared? Zelda asked herself as she finished putting on her dress and matching shoes.  
  
Link walked over to the Temple of Time where the cerimony would be held. The Door of Time remained open as the Triforce was still in pieces. The spiritual stones would return to their proper places when the Triforce was returned to the Sacred Relm. To ensure the safty of the Triforce the Master Sword would stay with the Hero of Time so that he could protect it.  
  
The actual cerimony would take place at the alter holding the spirtitual stones. Link approached the alter remembering when he first opened the door of time.  
  
Hyrule was not very populated so everyone could fit in the temple. Link watched as the Guests filied in and took seats in the chairs that had been placed in the temple for the event. Malon and Talon waved at him from the front row and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Zelda was boarding a carriage with her father to take them to the Temple of Time. She was beginning to feel anxious to pleadge her eternal love to Link in front of all of Hyrule. After all she had only told him of her feelings once.  
  
Her father noticed that she was nervous and put a conforting hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right. If your love for him has lasted this long it won't die anytime soon." he soothed her worries.  
  
Zelda was in a magnificant white gown with a train that stretched enough that it looked perfect on her. The dress had slevees that were more on her arms than her shoulders but didn't look tacky. The dress fit tightly around her upper body and losened past her waist. It was said to be the best gown in the kingdom but Zelda personally thought that the one she wore at the forest cerimony was better.  
  
When they reached the Temple of Time the full force of what she was doing hit her. At the same time inside Link realised just what was happening. In a few years he would be King! He didn't want to be King! He could learn to act like royalty and Zelda was worth all the responsibility but suddenly he was scared. Gone were the days when he could settle things with a slash of his sword or a perfect aim with his bow and arrow. Link took a deep breath.  
  
Then he heard the sound of the traditional `Here come's the bride' tune playing from the corner. Zelda stepped into the temple and everyone rose to their feet. She was beautiful, Link thought as she made her way towards him on the arm of her father. yes it would all be worth it. Link said as Zelda met his gaze the love evident in her eyes.  
  
The cerimony was performed by Raru and the reception came all too quickly. Link knew that the cerimony took at least an hour but it felt like it only took a second. The reception on the other hand drug on. They shared a few dances and he watched as Zelda danced with her father. He couldn't have been happier exept that the Korki be there.  
  
The King soon announced that they would be leaving and escorted them to Epona. "Their is a room reserved for you in Kakarico Village. That is if you don't already have a place in mind. The villagers are staying here for the night as it is too much of a hastle to go home so it should be deserted there for the night." The King told them a hint that he would make sure no one left the town.  
  
The whole kingdom knew when they finally joined together as the Triforce lit up and light radiated from the village. The triforce returned to the Sacred Relm and the Spiritual Stones to their rightful owners closing the Door of Time. 


	6. Sequel announcement

Sequel announcement!  
  
I am in the process of making a sequel to this story and it should be up by the middle of this week. It will be titled How to be a King and will involve what will happen when a boy from the forest is expected to settle down to be king. Hopefully more people will read it. So I'm just letting you know.  
  
thethirdtroll 


End file.
